


Alguien mas a mi lado

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Sports, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Me dieron un balonazo en la cara ... - Stiles quizo reirse cuando lo escucho pero se mordió los labios dejando que Derek continuara - tu estabas camino a tu entrenamiento , me quede viéndote durante el entrenamiento  y no me di cuenta cuando me lanzaron en balón, termine con la mitad de la cara roja y un poco hinchada  - terminó avergonzado sintiendo las manos de Stiles tembrar intentando controlar su risa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien mas a mi lado

-Matt miro el edifico frente a el con añoranza esperando a cierto chico palido de lunares por todo el.cuerpo, apenas lo vio doblando la esquina con los audífonos puestos y su equipo en mano, cuando sus miradas se cruzaran Stiles volteo a otro lado acelerando el paso hacía la entrada, sin voltearlo a ver hasta que Matt corrio.hacía el y le detuvo quitando los audífonos de sus oídos con cuidado,.era la segundo vez que lo buscaba en la semana, la primera vez, casi le rompio lq nariz contra la puerta cuando se la azoto en la cara  
Vamos Stiles volvamos a intentarlo- gruño matt después de 6 meses de haber terminado con el chico frente a el  
\- No - contesto secamente haciendo una mueca de asco cuando el olor a cigarros de Matt le llegó al rostro  
Entro rápidamente al edificion deportivo donde tenia entrenamiento en apenas unos minutos con Matt pisandole los talones  
\- Se que me extrañas, te estoy dando una oportunidad- el chico lo galo de su brazo haciendo que quedaran de frente , Stiles con el ceño fruncido y su traje  enredados entre sus largos dedos  
\- no,  
me di cuenta de muchas cosas durante tu ausencia Matt- Stiles se paso la mano por su pelo y rio amargamente-odio a tu familia,.siempre me guarde mis comentarios pero ahora, no soy nada tuyo, son tan irritantes y creidos como tu - le señaló con un dedo - eras un pesimo novio, nunca fuiste a ninguno de mis concursos de natación, ni uno solo,  
\- Estaba ocupado en ese entonces - le grito con colera  
\- odio tu aliento olor a cigarro, es asqueroso, nunca te  agradaron mis amigos,incluso me quisiste separar de ellos - murmuro apretando su traje de baño entre sus manos -  
\- Hecho de menos tu risa - susurro Matt quitándose el cigarro de los labios intentando tomar sus manos entre las suyas  
\- Puedes vivir sin ella  
Matt quizo responder ,.pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Stiles sigio hablando  
\- Tus celos me enfermaban, nunca te di razón para tenerlos - continuo Stiles sin retirar la mirada de Matt, porque no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?- eres un creído y sobre todo...  
El sonido de los silbatos y balónes rebotando se escucho de fondo mientras Stiles se armaba de valor para acabar con todo esto, no queria a Matt, ahora tenia alguien, alguien que lo queria igual o mas que el, que le miraba como si hubiera bajado las estrellas, que hiba q cada da uno de sus concursos de natación y le besaba con ganas al final sin importarle si terminaba mojandose también, le agradaba a sus amigos y su familia era increible,  
\- Ya no te quiero Matt. - solto cada palabra lentamente esperando que las palabras taladraran en su cabeza y todo se acabara  
\- Quiero que seas feliz, no lo entiendes ?- le reprendió su ex novio intentando sujertar su mano, Stiles jalo su mano hacia atras como si quemara cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya  
\- Lo soy sin ti,tu nunca me hiciste feliz sólo me hiciste sentír menos solo, vete porfavor, no.te sigas haciendo esto. - murmuro apenado  
Matt agachó la mirada y hundio sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón antes de darse la vuelta e irse  
Stiles auspiro acariciando el puente de su nariz con los dedos, camino directo a la zona de las albercas donde se reunian los integrantes de natación, era bueno en eso,amaba la natación,  sonrio antes de llegar a las albercas ,cuando vio a un chico moreno de ojos verdes recargado del lado de la puerta que conducia a la alberca techada, aun tenia puesto su uniforme de basketball mientras su pecho subia y bajaba en claro indicativo de que había corrido  
\- Esperas ha alguien?- hablo cuando termino de recorrer los pocos metros que los separaban a ambos , sobresaltado al ojiverde que volteo a verlo y sonrió  
\- A mi novio, un chico muy lindo con lunares , no lo has visto?- Derek estiro sua manos hasta alcanzar las de Stiles y entrelazar sus dedos para atraerlo hasta el y besar la punta de su nariz con cariño  
\- Creo que no, te avisare.cuando lo vea - rio cerca de su rostro olvidando por completo lo pasado hace unos minutos, todo se reducia a Derek, las manos de Derek con las suyas, los labios de Derek, sus ojos , sus dedos, su piel, todo el.  
\- Tienes partido en tres días, estoy ansioso por verte jugar- murmuro antes de darle un corto beso en los labios - te queda bien ese uniforme, demasiado bien ... deberia ser ilegal - solto con sarcasmo sujetando la tela de su uniforme entre sus dedos  
Derek hecho su cabeza hacia atras y solto una carcajada ronca sin dejar de sostener las manos de su novio, el chico que le había gustado desde que lo vio entrar al deportivo , que había visto cada día durante sus entrenamientos de básquet mientras pasaba por las canchas , el mismo que tenia mas lunares que chispas de chocolate en un galleta , que hablaba hasta por los codos, tenia bonitos ojos idénticos a los de su madre y tenia una hermosa risa que le hacía vibrar cada vez que la escuchaba...Stiles Stilinski, su novio, sonaba tan bien cuando lo pensaba y lo decia con orgullo frente a su.equipo  
\- Me dieron un balonazo en la cara ... - Stiles quizo reirse cuando lo escucho pero se mordió los labios dejando que Derek continuara - tu estabas camino a tu entrenamiento , me quede viéndote durante el entrenamiento y no me di cuenta cuando me lanzaron en balón, termine con la mitad de la cara roja y un poco hinchada  - terminó avergonzado sintiendo las manos de Stiles tembrar intentando controlar su risa  
\- Bien, si a esas vamos, recuerdo cuando vi tu primer partido, estaban contra el equipo de Isaac ,te vi todo el partido, jugabas tan bien que me termine emocionando y no pude evitar gritar de emoción cuando anotaste - sonrio aun recordado la forma en la que le miro Jackson, como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza, de no ser porque Scott y Allison estaban en medio ahora no tendría su cabeza - ese día yo pague la pizza, sabes cuanto pueden llegar a comer esos trogloditas?!- exclamo sobresaltado-  
Derek rio y beso una vez mas a Stiles antes se que el sonido de un silbato los interrumpiera  
-BILINSKI!! CONTROLA TUS HORMONAS Y MUEVE EL CULO A EL AGUA! EN TRES!- el entrenador Finstock silvo mas fuerte en su silbato, Stiles rio y alzo su mano con el pulgar alzado en su dirección y darle un último beso  
\- Bien guapo, tengo que irme antes de que el mismo venga a tirarme al agua- Derek alzo una ceja incredulo y Stiles rio - Lo he visto hacer eso ya con Greenberg, nada agradable,.  
\- Nos vemos luego?  
\- Muy pronto - Stiles corrio en dirección a los vestidores mientras su entrenador gritaba algo sobre los adolecentes hormonales de hoy en día y Derek sonreía bobamente viendolo marchar


End file.
